Sisters of Fate
by Sakuhime-sama
Summary: A girl with godlike power is awoken from a long sleep in a chamber hidden deep in the Seireitei.This girl speaks of a past long forgotten by even Soul Society. T.Hitsugaya/OC Other possible pairings.
1. The Sleeping Girl

**DISCLAIMER :**_**Bleach and all its characters , are the work of Tite Kubo. OCs and much of the past places and events are the work of my imagination.**_

**AUTHORS NOTE :**_**This is my first fanfic. I'm not up to date on Bleach ,nor am i an i get facts wrong ,feel free to currect me so i don't make future mistakes .Anyways , heres the story...**_

**Memoirs of a Snow Princess**

**..::..**

**Deep in the Seireitei , in a long forgotten chamber , lays a girl. A aura surrounds this girl , one that you would never see in this time and era. This aura is powerful , keeping her alive in her long and deep sleep. No one alive knows of her slumber other then the Royal family,and they asume she is just a legend. Or so was asumed. In her deep sleep ,she has kept the souls of the worlds in check. No one knew that when her sleep was disrupted ever so slightly , that the balance would be broken.**

**..::..**

_**Memory of 100 thousand years ago**_

_**I once long ago lived in what is now northern Hokkaido. I was a princess of a manor known as Snow Manor. My father , Lord Shibuya , was a kind man and tought all beneath him to be kind as well. He loved me and my sister , Karasu , so much that he would only let us out when he was with us , and even then he was very careful to have many guards with us. **_

_**We knew he loved us very much , but we had a curiosity that rivaled even our love for him. We had snuck out many times in the dead of night , just to be free of guards and maids. We would sneak katana with us sometimes to practice with , for we wished to someday be of more use to our father.**_

**..::..**

**A loud crash sounded near where the enterance to the chamber once was. Rocks flew through the air landed around the room. In walked a man with brown hair and cold brown eyes , a trumphant smile on his face. The girl lying in the farthest most point of the room stired. The man let out a laugh , loud and evil sounding to the girl just awoken from her slumber. "Who has awoken me from my slumber?" She spoke in a young voice , her voice soft and gentle.**

**A smirk appeared on the face of the man as he replied , "I am Aizen Sosuke , former captain of squad 5 and Lord of Hueco Mundo." The girl gazed at the man smirking for a moment before sitting up. "And why do you wish to see me , Lord Aizen?" Her reply was full of suspicion of the 'Lord of Hueco Mundo'. There was no reply ,but instead a swish of wind as he shunpoed next to the girl. "Tell me where your sister is ,or you will die." He wispered in the the girl's ear ,his zanpakto at her neck. **

**The girl gave a small smile as she replied in a quiet tone , "I only know which world , and that will not narrow it down enough for you ,will it?" The girl's aura sharpened to a point where it forced the lord away from her. She stood and stumbled for a moment before regaining her balance and walking to the ruined enterance. "It was a big mistake putting that katan at my throat." She said curtly as she walked from the chamber and into the tunnel leading to a garganta. **

**Frowning the girl turned towards the left wall and spiked her aura and pushed. The rock and soil fell away ,leaving another tunnel to a bright light. The girl ripped some of the ancient fabric from her pale blue kimono , leaving it just above her knee. She slid out of her okobo and headed up the tunnel into the Seireitei. In the chamber Aizen growled in rage and stormed down the tunnel and into the garganta.**

**..::..**

**Author's Note:**_** Sorry about the short chapter , I just wanted to get out the introduction to the story out. The 2nd chapter will be longer , thats for sure. **_

**Posting:**_**I intend to post at least every week , and unless something comes up i should be able to if not faster. If i recieve 10 reviews before its been a week i may post the chapter sooner. If i have major writer's block the chapter may come later than a week , if so i'm really sorry.**_

**Review Please!**


	2. The appearance

**Disclaimer:**_**Bleach and all its characters are the work of Tite Kubo. OCs and much of the past places and events are the work of my imagination.**_

..::..

Stepping out of the tunnel , the girl turned and starting walking up the stairs and upward. She didn't know that she was heading towards the Senkaimon , nor did she know she was being watched by a certain someone...

..::..

_**Hueco Mundo , Hougyoku Chamber**_

Frusterated about the excape of the Snow Princess , the former taicho slammed his fist down on the table that sat before him."How could i have let that _girl _push me aside like a weakling!" He grumbled to himself , making the word _girl_ sound like an insult. Slamming is fist down on the table again , he called out "Grimmjow!" The blue haired arrancar walked in looking bored , "What?" He called bowing slightly.

"I need you to do a job for me..."

..::..

_**The World With Which Karasu Sleeps**_

The girl with long black hair and red eyes smiled to herself , watching her sister head to the world of the livings gate. She knew she would only be able to exit when her sister possessed the urge to had awoken earlier that day , and awaited her sisters arrival in the world of the living before she would exit her chamber. She smirked once more as her sister killed the guards of the gate and went through to the world of living.

Standing , Karasu walked over to the portal and stepped through. Her first destructiong shall reign on soul society...

..::..

_**Uruhara Shop , Basement**_

"OW!" Landing in a faceplant on the floor from the hieght of the portal thing , coughing i sat up and looked around. _Where am i? _I think as i stand and look around. _Doesn't look like the world of the living i know..._ _Is that a thing your supposed to climb over there? Or something to use as a weapon? _Walking over to the thing i touch it , nothing happens. So of course i decide to climb it , and fail miserabley. I don't give up quite yet through , and continue trying until i've fallen about 20 times on my butt. "Owy , i guess im not supposed to climb this thing..." I mumble standing , looking up the long pole thing in front of me.

"Hm , looks like we have a visitor. Where'd you come from , girl?" Said a voice behind me , sounding slightly amused. Turning around i see that its a man , in his 30s probably , blonde , wearing a straped hate and clogs? "Uh , and who might you be?" I reply trying not to freak out.

"That's my question , don't you think?" He smirked almost knowingly at her.

"Your question? What is that supposed to mean?" Taking a step back , she turned to run and ran straight into a man with silver hair.

"Uruhara , who is this girl?" He yelled pointing towards me.

"She's just some intruder." He replied flashing open a fan and hiding his mouth in a goofy fasion.

"Uh , if you don't mind , i'll be going now. Where's the exit?" I mumble backing away.

"Oh no you don't." The silver haired man disappeared and the next thing i know , my hands are bound and im on the ground. {{ Ryme XD }}  
>"Who are you? What is your purpose?" He asked , a scowl written on his face. "Uh , uh , i'm Hananosei Yuki of the Palace of Snow , 48000 B.C."<p>

..::..

**Author's Note:**_**I know , i know. REALLY late update... Sorry , i had a mega-writers block and i had utterly NOTHING to write. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon... **_


End file.
